Weighing devices are commonly used in laboratories to determine the weight or weight change of a sample. Furthermore, in laboratories, there is usually a need to carry out plural operations on the same sample. For example, there might be a need to weigh a sample and additionally also to magnetically stir or dispense or any such operation on the sample. Instead of using multiple devices for carrying out these different operations on the same sample, a single device can be used.
Depending on the use of the weighing device as a laboratory device to be operated by a laboratory expert, and depending on the particular circumstances at the given laboratory, it may be desired that the different application units be placed where they are most favourably situated for the user. However, on the one hand, this conflicts with the fact that, to operate the weighing device, the flow of data and power between the application units of the weighing device must be maintained. On the other hand, the installation of power or data lines for the transmission of signals is expensive and space consuming.
One such device is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,742 A wherein the weighing device carries out an additional operation of magnetically stirring the sample material apart from weighing the same. The weighing balance and the magnetic stirrer are powered separately in this document. The magnetic stirrer is removable attached to the weighing balance and has a separate air driven powering mechanism connected to it. A disadvantage of the device discussed in the above US publication is that it requires complex wiring for powering the magnetic stirrer increasing the space required as well as the cost for the installation. Another disadvantage of such a device is that it uses two separate power sources to power both the weighing balance and the magnetic stirrer thus increasing power consumption.
Another such device with an additional application other than weighing is discussed in document U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,135 B2 wherein a measured dispensing apparatus is presented. The dispensing apparatus dispenses material whilst weighing the dispensed sample material. A disadvantage of this device is the need for an additional external control unit requiring additional space and complex wiring to connect to the other units making the device bulky and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a weighing device that is easy to use, compact, power efficient and cost effective.
It is further an objective of the invention to provide a weighing device that is capable of carrying out additional operations over just weighing the sample material.